Ordinary
by HeartLiberator
Summary: Seifer Almasy thought he had his life completely situated at Balamb Garden. Until a blast from the past reminds him what....Well, who he was missing. Seiner. Rating M.
1. Ordinary Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I do love them though.

**Rating:** M for language

**Summery:** Seifer Almasy thought he had his life completely situated at Balamb Garden. Until a blast from the past reminds him what....Well, who he was missing. Seiner.

**--**

**Chapter 1**

Seifer Almasy had been attending Balamb Academy since his seventeenth birthday--he was 19 now-- and had built up a stable reputation as the stuck-up, self-appointed leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Any time his azure eyes landed on you for more than a moment, you knew you were in trouble. His large tanned flunky, Raijiin, was the reason he was feared and his short, almost silent flunky, Fuujiin, was the reason they knew he was cunning. Nobody really knew the Almasy boy personally. That wasn't really their fault though, right? I mean, Seifer had made it rule that you were punched out for speaking to him for too long. He was easily annoyed, for your information.

Things had been stable for Seifer since he had come and things seemed to be fine this fine morning where our story starts as well.

Seifer had woken just like every other morning. Quistis Trepe-Seifer's teacher- had barged in and flipped him onto the cold, hard floor and yelled something about class-time. Seifer had groaned, gotten up, splashed water on his face, gotten dressed, and headed out to meet up with Rai and Fuu outside the classroom. "Wazzup Seifer, ya know?" The tall, black-haired man pushed off the wall with his large arm. Fuu just nodded.

"Hey guys," Seifer said still half-asleep. "Coffee?"

Fuu handed him his requested item and explained a simple fact as quickly as she usually could. "Late."

"Right, lets head into class guys." The blonde walked into the classroom full of loud, talking people of all shapes and sizes. He noticed Mrs. Quistis was leaned against her chalkboard talking to Zell Dincht.

Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy had hated each other every since the day they had first met. The bully snickered-just to be snotty- at Zell as he walked over and sat down at his desk. The desks were built for two, but Seifer had never had a desk partner.

"Alright." He heard Quistis say and Zell walked, hands in his pockets, back to his desk and sat next to Selphie Tilmitt. "Class time!" Quistis said gleefully. "Oh, before we start though..." She paused as she noticed she officially had everyone's-including Seifer's-attention. "Zell's cousin in going to be joining us today because...?" She gazed over at Zell.

He stood. "Because the idiot isn't trustworthy to be at home alone, so my mom said I had to take him with me while she went two towns over for something."

"Well, there you go then." Quistis smiled. A loud rapping on the door told everyone that their guest was here.

Headmaster Cid entered. "Mrs. Trepe...Why is there a young man outside my office saying he's lost and can't find his cousin?" Zell hung his head as everyone snickered. Both the members of the staff gazed out the door and only the female of the two spoke.

"Zell's in here, young man, no need to worry. Please come in and introduce yourself." Everyone waited on the edge of their desks.

The male entered. He was around 5ft7 and a half in height. He had spiked-back, dirty blonde hair; shimmering chestnut eyes; mid-toned skin, and looked very flustered from getting lost. He wore a black, tight fitted shirt; a olive green vest that only reached his mid-waist in lenght, covered in random shaped pins of all colors; a belt with a piano-key pattern that hung off his hips; and pants that were the color of his vest, his shoes though were camo-print and had black laces. Every piece of clothing he was wearing had been stitched up and was beat-up looking. As for age, he looked around 17 and care-free as it got. He wrenched his black gloves between his long, thin fingers and waved awkwardly.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Quistis insisted sweetly as she pushed him a few steps forward.

Seifer swore he looked familiar and knew he'd recall once he got the kid's name. "I-i'm..."

He paused and gulped. "The names Hayner...Hayner Rhodes!" He said happily.

Seifer dropped his coffee to the floor and his mouth slid open.

Quistis paused and gazed over at him. "Are you alright?" She asked him. He nodded.

Seifer couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hayner Rhodes was Seifer's ex-boyfriend from Twilight Town. When Seifer couldn't stand of his life in Twilight Town anymore he had decided to run away and attend a new school as far away as he could get. The only problem with leaving was his rambunctious lover, Hayner. After a long, painful argument, Seifer had left and never heard from Hayner since. Here he was now, in front of Seifer's face...Smiling and living near where the blonde bully did. Apparently with Zell...His cousin.

"Tell us about yourself, Hayner." Quistes said as she allowed Cid to leave.

"No, let me." Zell stood with a look of disgust. "He's a junkie who's addicted to his BiPolar medications; has no friends; he's a recluse who only leaves his room when my mom asks him to; and he's got a se-"

"ZELL, STOP!" Hayner stepped forward stressfully. All the peoople in the class stared in horror and shock at the hazel-eyed boy in front of them and Seifer saw him latch onto his bottom lip with his teeth and back away from everyone's stares. "I-i..." He stuttered.

Zell sat and smirked at his cousin--whom he apparently didn't like very much. Hayner Rhodes turned and ran from the class room, throwing his hands over his mouth as a gasp of sadness escaped it. Quistis gave Zell detention coldly and turned to the rest of the class.

"Someone try and talk to him." He begged kindly.

Squall Leonhart stood and walked out of the room. "I'll do it." He said over his shoulder and let the wood door fall shut.

**--**

**I am gonna enjoy writing this. It's gonna be an interesting idea. Seifer and Hayner meet back up after two years of unsettled problems and separation changing them.**

**Shocker for ya'll...Hayner's got issues as Zell stated to boldly. :)**

Enjoy. :D


	2. Ordinary Day 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I do love them though.

**Rating: **M forlanguage

**Summery: Seifer Almasy thought he had his life completely situated at Balamb Garden. Until a blast from the past reminds him what....Well, who he was missing. Seiner.**

--

Chapter 2

Not long after Squall Leonheart had walked out of the large classroom full of awfully silent students, he walked back in with the blonde ,that had previously exited the room, clinging to his muscular arm.

"Are you alright now, Mr. Rhodes?" Miss Trepe asked kindly.

Hayner gazed up and nodded at her with a grin. (Hayner had never smiled, just grinned)

"Then you may have a seat with Squall...If you'd like?" She said.

Squall and Hayner gazed at each other for a moment and the dark-haired male nodded.

"Okay, I will." Hayner said as he followed the swords-man to his two-man desk and sat on the end.

Class went on as it usually did.

Rai sat with his forehead down in his hands, trying to sleep.

Fuu wrote notes for Study Hall later.

Zell doodled in his notebook.

The only one who didn't do as he usually did was Seifer.

Seifer Almasy was one of the only males in the class, besides his rival Squall, who actually payed attention during class. This certain class though Seifer was not paying attention during. He was lost in his thoughts the entire time. _"Hayner's back..." _He kept thinking. _"...and apparently he isn't doing too good in life, judging by what Zell said earlier." _His azure orbs fell, once again, apon that spunky, hard-headed skater boy he had loved so long ago. he sucked in the air in the stuffy classroom and let it seep slowly from his lips again.

Did Hayner even recognize him? "_I don't look __that__ different...Do I?"_ He gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Sure, his beany hat was gone, his eyes narrower, he was taller, his coat was different, and he just looked more didn't mean he was unrecognizable, right?

The end-of-class bell rang and all the students packed their backs and, talking loudly, ran out the doors. Hayner stayed and waited for Squall to finish talking to Quistis. Seifer was pushing chairs back where they went and grumbling to himself and when that blonde ,whom had held his attention all during class, pushed himself to his large feet and walked to his side.

"What'cha doing?" He leaned forward and clasped his hands together behind his back.

Seifer looked over at him and then whipped back around when he realized who he was looking at.

"Cleaning." He replied in a harsh, biting tone that caused the blonde behind him to step back and bite down onto his bottom lip.

"Sorry I asked." Hayner pivited and stomped over to the brunette. "Ready?" He smiled.

Leon merely nodded. "One moment." He walked around Hayner, who nodded, and leaned against the desk Seifer was near. "Well train later on. I'm going to walk Hayner home right after lunch."

"Why do you even care if that lamer makes it home safely?" Seifer retorted.

Squall crossed his arms over his chest. "That's none of you're business, Seifer."

Hayner's chestnut eyes widened and his hands began to lightly shake against each other. A light gasp escaped his lips before he could hold it in. Squall turned to see him and ran to his side. "Hayner? What's the matter with you? Hayner, answer me!" he shook him by his shoulders violently and tried to force out a reply.

"What did you say his name was?" The blonde gazed over at the crude man he spoken to earlier.

"His names Seifer. Seifer Almasy." Squall sounded very confused. "Why?"

The Disciplinary Committee leader leaned on one hip and placed his strong arms on his hips with a smirk. "Hey lamer." Hayner gazed at him long and with horror in his eyes and then walked slowly towards Seifer. "What?" Seifer backed away.

"S-seifer...It really is you, isn't it?" Hayner was now standing directly in front of the tall male.

With a sudden burst of energy, the blonde, hazel-eyed boy lept into Seifer's arms and wrapped both his arms and his legs around that frightfully familiar torso. "Seifer, it really is you! I missed you so bad, you son of a bitch!" Hayner dropped his forehead onto Seifer's shoulder.

"How ya been, Princess?" The bully replied with a long-held-back smile. Hayner leaned back to gaze at those cyan eyes and smiled.

"You know I hate that nickname, asshole."

"I know, that's why I call you it."

After Squall had cut in and asked how Seifer and Hayner had known each other, they both just laughed and would only tell him that they used to live in the same town when they were younger. Twilight Town. Hayner had crawled onto Seifer's shoulders and they had all headed off to lunch.

Hayner had one of those really serene feeling you get when something extraordinary is done. Like his world was headed in a new, better direction. He felt as though him and Seifer were goning to leave behind all the hard times they had faced and that the blonde, cyan-eyed male he loved so dearly was going to be by his side again.

Seifer felt different. He knew neither of them could ever forget all the harsh words they had thrown, all the arguments, all the horrors they faces, and he knew Hayner would never forgive him for leaving and coming here the Balamb Garden. No, Seifer knew things couldn't be repaired just by a few simple apologies and talking it out. Him and Hayner were far from 'talk-it-out' people. For Hayner's sake though, he just smiled and went along with any kind that was said about him.

They went through lunch without a fight.

Hayner seemed happy enough, though he would never speak of his life after Seifer had left Twilight Town. Seifer said nothing of his life here, only spoke of the work they did and the people he'd met.

Squall felt like Hayner was a trust-worthy person and couldn't understand why Seifer would have left a town with a kid as nice as Hayner seemed to be. He merely sat back, ate, and listened though.

Afer lunch all the children headed back to classes. At the beginning of the last class Hayner's phoen rang and he went outside the door until around fifteen minutes into class, when he entered again.

Him and Squall planned to go to Zell's house after to drop Hayner off safely and they, they meaning Hayner, asked Seifer to come along.

The muscular male knew something bad was going to stir up, but said yes anyways.

He knew he'd have to take a chance if he wanted him and the skater boy to be fine again. Plus, he wanted to ask Hayner about a lot of things too. He thought a walk back to Zell's house might be the best place to do so. So, they agreed to meet outside the school on the steps and head there together. They would stop by the coffee shop and then go home. The plans were set.

--

**I hope everyone is liking this story! If I need to do something or if you just plain liked it, leave me a review please. Thank you everyone who reviewed and added my story to their watch list. I really appreciated it. :D**

**Enjoy.**


	3. Ordinary Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do love them though.

Rating: M for language

Summery: Seifer Almasy thought he had his life completely situated at Balamb Garden. Until a blast from the past reminds him what....Well, who he was missing. Seiner.

--

Chapter 3

Hayner was happy when the only day of school he ever planned to do again was over. He was walking down the long, open hallway gazing back and forth at every passing figure as though he had never seen a human before. He got a couple stares because of it, but he didn't really mind all that much when people watched him too. His chestnut eyes fell apon the front steps while the Autumn wind suddenly shot a burst of frigid air across his pallid face. Squall and Seifer were waiting on him like a mother for her child to get out of his first day of Preschool, of course.

"There you are, Lamer. We've been waiting on you for around twenty minutes now." That infamous 'Siefer grin' slid across his tan face. Those cyan eyes stuck in a trance-like gaze with Hayner's hazel ones.

"Sorry about that. I got a little lost and then some nice girl named Selphie showed me to the longest hall I've ever walked down." He snickered.

Squall said nothing, he only pushed off the brick wall he was leaned against and Seifer was sitting on. His brown hair bounced and caught the skaters attention back from Seifer's eyes. Hayner pushed his bag up on his shoulder into a more comfortable position and began to walk down the street. The rivals grabbed their stuff and followed at his wave for them to follow. They walked down the streets in complete silence. Each had their own thought racing through their minds and none of them had any reason to express them among the group. The younger blonde was shortly ahead of the other two- he was a fast walker- and seemed to be so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. Well, we all know that never ends well, huh?!

THUD!

He fell to his butt with a whimper of pain. The other two gazed the cause of his drop over and stared in wonder.

He was tall, bald, and black. He was very muscular and seemed a little emotionless by his gaze down at the boy on the ground. His dark brown eyes scanned him over once and a almost frighteningly wide smile was slapped onto his handsome face. He pulled on the bottom of his suit's jacket to straighten it out again as he spoke.

"Hayner? Sorry kid, I didnt see you there until it was too late." He said cheerfully. "Are you alright?"

After pushing himself to his large feet and catching his balance, Hayner nodded and smiled up at the very tall man in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine Vic."

The man Hayner called 'Vic' gazed back at Seifer and Squall and cocked his head to the side. "Hello there. Are these your friends Hayner?" The boy nodded. "Well then, it's a pleasure." The man said.

Squall gave a mere nod of a hello, but Seifer stepped forward. "The names Seifer, Almasy Seifer." He grinned and outstretched his gloved hand. "And you are?" His voice was very confident and made the man smile.

"My name is Victor Haddings. You can just call me Victor-"

"Or Vic!" Hayner cut in with a charming giggle. Victor nodded.

"So Hayner, were you headed home?" Hayner nodded and Mr. Haddings went on, "I just dropped by to try and find you, but Mr. Dincht said that you were at Balamb Garden with you cousin, Zell, at the moment. Did you just get out?"

"Yup, Zell is probably taking his own synic rout home." Hayner dusted himself off from the fall. "Why were ya looking for me anyways, Vic?" He crossed his frail arms over his chest with a eye-squinting grin.

"I was coming by to drop off these papers you asked me to do for that concert you told that friend of yours you'd be performing at." Victor opened the brief case under he held under his large arm, pulled some papers, and handed them over to Hayner. "He called the office and said that it's tomorrow and you need to be in Timber by 1:30. Got it?"

"I can remember that, Vic. Are you gonna come with me? I mean, what if some crazy guy tries to temple bust me and you aren't there." He tried not to laugh and make Victor consider it more.

Seifer finally found a place to cut into their conversation as politely as he could(Not).

"Okay First Off:

1. How do you know this guy?

2. Perform WHAT?!

and 3. What the fuck is a 'temple bust'?"

Hayner laughed. "Sorry Seifer. Okay, I know Vic because he's my manager. Second, I'm a singer so I've got a performance to do at a fund raiser. Third, a temple bust is when you smack your elbows on either side of someone's head. Hence the name: Temple Bust." He cocked an eyebrow. "Anything else you'd like yo know?"

Seifer shook his head.

"Alright Vic, I gotta head home before Zell locks me out again." Hayner hugged around the tall man's waist and Vic hugged his head. "See ya later kiddo." He turned and walked off down the streets and out of view.

--

They walked on towards the small corner house where the Dincht family resided. Hayner brought up coffee again and Seifer said he had the free time for some before he had to head out. He needed to talk to Hayner anyways. Squall, on the other hand, explained that he had promised to help Quistis with something and had leave. They said their goodbyes and the two left headed for the warm shop near where Hayner lived.

Apon entering Hayner bought them both some hot cocoa-which Seifer protested to Hayner buying for him- and they found a table in the back where they could recollect in private.

"I don't think I mentioned how big you've gotten." Seifer said like he was a mother who had just seen her child again after four years of college. "I mean, you're still a lot shorter then me..."

"I know." Hayner cut in. "You got even taller and it's pissing me off a little."

"You better get the fuck used to it, smartass."

They both went on drinking their cocoa and Seifer began to wish he knew how to ask Hayner how he'd been in a subtle way. He didn't want the little freak to think he still cared, after all. "So Hayner, what kinda shit have you gotten yourself into while I was away?"

Hayner did not reply. His eyes faded onto the table and his hands clasped tightly onto his coffee mug. "I-i..... "

Seifer leaned forward on the small, round table and tried to pull Hayner's chin up to look at him. "That bad, huh?!"

He didn't answer.

"Hayner! Talk to me, lamer!" He grasped the male's shoulders shook him back and forth a few times until his their eyes met again. "There. Now, what's the matter with you all of the sudden?"

Those chestnut eyes were shaking lightly and Hayner deep breathing had turned into quick, staggered inahles. His heart was pounding in his throat harder than ever before. Seifer's strong hands still clasped Hayner's frail shoulder in them and he began to feel Seifer's true strenght rising, but he still couldn't find the words to say.

"Hayner, you're fucking freaking me out!" Seifer stood and slammed his hands on the table. "Is what Zell said true?! Answer me!"

The younger blonde gazed back and forth at all the people in the shop that were staring at them with wondering eyes. "Seifer, lets go." Hayner grabbed the taller man's wrist and tugged him out the front door with a 'thank you' at the lady who had made their drinks.

They walked around a corner and down a street until they reached a local park. "Seifer, what is your problem?!" The blonde whipped around and glared at those cyan eyes with the uttermost rage.

"Is what Zell said in class true, Hayner?" His voice was calm and his eyes felt peircing to glare into.

With a turn away from his companion, Hayner nodded. "It's all true."

Seifer's tore his bottom lip under his teeth and backed away a little from his former love. "You've really gotten that bad?"

Hyaner just nodded and hung that now painfully heavy head. "I over take my BiPolar meds, I have no more friends, and let's just add what Zell forget while we're at it!" Hayner said spitefully then paused.

"What could you possibly have done worse than this?!" Seifer retorted harshly.

"I'm dying." Hayner said as though all his life's hard memories were coming back to slap him in the face and say hello again.

Seifer almost thumped to his knees when those two words fell from Hayner's lips. What did he mean he was dying?! He couldn't be dying. He looked perfectly healthy. "What do you mean?!"

Hayner hugged his arms to his chest and gazed down at his own feet with tears beginning to border his eyes. "I mean Seifer, that I'm going to die soon."

"Why?!" Seifer shot back painfully.

"Because I have Aquired Immune Deficiancy Syndrome, or as you would call it.....AIDS." Hayner walked over to Seifer and stopped when he was at his side. "Surprise." He said coldly.

Seifer dropped his head into his hands. "How?"

"Hmm?"

"HOW DID YOU GET IT?" He pushed himself up in an effort to keep from seeming weak in Hayner's eyes. "Where did it come from?! Who gave you this?! Tell me!"

Hayner refused to answer for a few long, and stretched out moments, but his answer was heart-wrenching." Why would you even care, Seifer? You loved me back in Twilight Town and then you left me for dead! I had NO ONE, Seifer. Why do you care now? All you're gonna do is LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Hayner pushed Seifer to his butt with a harsh gasp that seemed all his sadness was in.

"Just leave me alone like before!" Tears streamed down his pallid face and he ran off down the crowded streets before Seifer could even think to follow.

"HAYNER!" The swordsman called out, but he was too far out of sight by now.

With a deep shrug Seifer fell into the grass and stared up at the clouds in painful thoughts. His eyes were burning and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. Now what was he to do?

**--**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!! :D**


	4. Ordinary Day 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. I do love them though.

**Rating: **M for language

**Summery: Seifer Almasy thought he had his life completely situated at Balamb Garden. Until a blast from the past reminds him what....Well, who he was missing. Seiner.**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

Hayner ran as fast as his aching legs would carry him all the way back to the small, corner house where the Dincht family resided. His eyes were burning with tears and his face red from the cold wind that howled against the roof. He wiped a few stray tears away from his face while his other hand reached out and opened the front door; he entered the small house and gazed around, praying that no one was home(besides Zell, who was always in his room) to see him in this fragile state.

An empty house.

He let himself slide down the wood door that was shut behind him and, pulling his knees to his chest, dropped his head with a painful sob escaping his pallid lips with as much silence as he could conjure up.

How could he just tell Seifer something that important? Now he'd have to go through the 'Aww baby, do you need anything?' act again. Dammit. He wrapped his arms around his pulled up knees and let out a deep sob before he would try and head to his room without Zell hearing. "Okay Hayner.....P-pull yourself tog-gether." Hayner said. He slid his hands onto the ground beside him, pushed himself to his feet, and after kicking off his shoes he headed up the stairs.

The Dincht residence was oddly shaped for a house. When you walked in the door you were near the living room and kitchen; then after walking down a hall there a staircase leading to the single room in the upstairs; next to that staircase was another staircase leading down to a large room in the basement. the single room upstairs was Hayner's and the single room downstairs was Zell's.

So Hayner had to be extra quiet when he went up those steps.

When he reached his messy, bright(it was bright because of the large window covering almost one entire wall) room, he shut the door as lightly as though he was laying a child down the rest and walked over to his window. Hayner's window was special to him. It was built so that there was a large seated area under it and he could sit and stargaze at night. It was his favorite part of the house; although now he didn't feel so happy about it now. He let his head hit the wall behind him and pulled himself into the same position he was in downstairs.

--

Seifer still lay in that field where the skater blonde had abandoned him earlier. His cyan eyes watched the sky slowly grow darker as the sunset grew nearer; while his large, tan hands rubbed chill grass between his fingers. He felt terrible about what had happened with him and Hayner a little earlier on. He had known before he left Twilight Town, around two years ago, that it wouldn't sit well with his center of affection, Hayner; but how was he supposed to know that things would turn out **this** bad. After all, Hayner Rhodes had always been a very sturdy and hardheaded teen. "I'm such a selfish bastard." Seifer said so quiet it was almost a whisper.

He shut his eyes and let himself fall into memories of Twilight Town and didn't realize he had fallen into a deep sleep while doing so.

When Seifer awoke his cyan eyes collided with the spread of color in the sunset. He felt a growing sense of peace in his turbulent flurry of thoughts. Wishing that this feeling would never end, the blonde swordsman heard a familiar buzzing sound near him.

"My phone?!" He said and proceeded to pull the small object out of his warm coat pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Seifer, it's Rai." The large males voice came over the phone.

Seifer cringed. "What is it, Rai?" He retorted in his usual presumptuous way. As he spoke, he fingered at an alluring strand of his blonde hair.

Rai answered, "Well, me and Fuu were wondering if you wanted to go bowling with us again and then head out and do our homework, ya know?"

Seifer just laughed. "You mean, do I want to kick your ass at bowling and help you with your homework again?"

Rai was silent.

Seifer snickered triumphantly. "Is that what you actually mean, Raijin?"

"W-well umm......I mean-" Rai was suddenly cut off by Seifer.

"No thanks. I have other stuff to get done. You two go ahead though. Bye." Seifer hung up before his large, bodyguard of a friend could reply to him.

"Alright Mr Almasy." Seifer said to himself. Getting to his feet, the self-appointed leader of the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee headed down the nearing empty streets of town. The gunblade master hadn't been lying to his friends when he had stated that he had 'other stuff to get done'. He was just not anticipating doing them.

First item of importance on his list was:

Training with Squall.

--

A large, slamming knock on his door sent Hayner out of the teary slumber he had fallen into. In a shaky, panicking tone the young blonde spoke, "Yeah? Who is it?"

An all too familiar voice answered, "It's Zell, ya dumb ass. Open the door already."

"Oh, sorry Zell. Hold on a sec." Hayner got to his large feet, went to the door, and opened it as calmly as he could. "What do ya need?" He said in a very monotone voice.

"Mom called and said I was supposed to make sure you took your crazy pills today." Zell pushed his away past his cousin and into the messy room.

Hayner back away from him and nodded. "I'll do that right now then. Thanks."

Zell exited without a word to the lonely male near him and headed back to his room downstairs; leaving Hayner to do as he was told by his Aunt.

Take his BiPolar medications.

After going down into the kitchen, taking his pills, and going back into his small room to watch the rest of the sunset, Hayner tried to remember the first time Seifer found out he was BiPolar. How could he ever forget it, after all.

_"What's the matter with you, lamer?" Seifer adjusted his beanie with his index finger and thumb. Rai and Fuu just laughed at Seifer's snotty attitude. _

_Roxas and Hayner had been walking back to the Usual Spot to do their homework after school and had, unfortunately, run into the Twilight Town Disciplinary Comittee. Insult after insult from Seifer, had pissed Hayner off to the point that he had broken free from his best friend's 'death grip' around his arms and charged at the leader himself. After a hard punch to the nose, a twisted wrist, and bruised up knees, Hayner was on his butt staring up into the mesmerizing eyes of his defeater. Roxas happened to glance down and notice Hayner's hands were beginning to shake violently. "Hayner?" _

_The skater gazed back at his friend, "Yeah Roxie?" He said in a sing-song tone. _

_"Did you take your pills at lunch today?" He asked in a tone that showed Hayner he was worried. _

_Seifer laughed, "Forget to take your happy pills, chickenwuss?" _

_Roxas knew about Hayner's condition, but the Disciplinary Comittee were just teasing. They had no idea what was really going on._

_Hayner laughed nervously to his friend. "Ummm well, No......BUT, I MEAN, IT WAS ALL THE PRINCIPAL'S FAULT, YOU SEE HE-" _

_"HAYNER!" Roxas cut him off. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"_

"_Alright-" It was Seifer's to cut in now"- lamers, what the hell are you talking about?" He crossed his arms over his muscular chest and Rai and Fuu waited to find out with him._

_Roxas gave Hayner the 'can I tell them?' look and Hayner shook his head violently back and forth. "Let me." He said._

_He pushed himself to his feet, panted for a moment, and then spoke, "I'm.....BiPolar." _

_The Committee burst into laughter(Rai had no idea what that was and just laughed anyways) and Seifer tried to speak through it, but failed and decided to go on laughing._

_They had taunted him for months about it. At least until Seifer had decided to reveal to Hayner that he 'liked' him, or wanted him as Seifer had put it. Then all the taunting about it grew less and less until it had stopped completely. Hayner knew it was because after being around him more, Seifer had realized how serious of a condition it was and didn't think he should be made fun of for it anymore._

Hayner shook himself out of his thoughts and sat down by the window again. "Seifer......" He stared out the window, almost hoping to see those cyan eyes, that cocky smile, and that walk that told the world he was large and in charge. Oh, how Hayner wished to see them, but he knew he had been cold to Seifer and doubted if he'd ever even see him again.

**--**

**How was that?! I mde this chapter niiiiiice and long! Thank you everyone for all the watches to my story. I've been trying to get more written of it since I took so much time on chapter 3. :D**

**Thanks anyone who actually got this far. I'd love to hear what you think.**


	5. Ordinary Day 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. I do love them though.

**Rating: **M for language

**Summery: **Seifer Almasy thought he had his life completely situated at Balamb Garden. Until a blast from the past reminds him what....Well, who he was missing. Seiner.

**--**

**Chapter 5**

The sky was covered with the dark veil of night time and the people of Balamb Garden were settling into their houses and preparing for their night of sleep and rejuvenation.

Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonheart had been training for around two hours non-stop. They were both growing weary and, because of hidden pride, refused to stop until the other said they could take no more. Seifer had seemed out of it to Squall since they had started right after sunset. The cyan-eyed swordsman had let his guard down too many times to be concentrating like he usual did.

"Seifer?" Squall said. "You seem really-" Seifer slammed his sword against his opponent's as hard as he could. "......really-" The brunette went on, "....Distracted. What's with you?"

Seifer paused from their fight, dropped Hyperion onto his shoulder, and snickered at the younger male in front of him. "My my, aren't you talkative today, Squall."

Squall shrugged.

The training room they were fighting in had a skylight, so the moon and stars were some of their only ways to see, along with lamps and a few lights on the bend between the roof and wall. The room was empty except for a potted plant in every corner and a rack where the weapons were held. The room usually ended up with a new scrape or tear in the wall and something else broken or shattered after their fights. Everyone at the school knew Squall and Seifer were the best there was and had been rivals since the day they first met, so no one really brought up the torn-up parts of the room anymore. They were all too scared of what the males would do to them if they did happen to mention it.

This particular night, Seifer had managed to slice up another wall, while Squall had been slammed into the weapon rack and knocked everything onto the floor(along with getting a few cuts with it).

"Seifer." Squall said in a very confused, yet frustrated tone.

The blonde tried to avoid eye-contact as best he could. "...." He let out an exhausted exhale that told Squall he couldn't take much more either. The Leonheart boy took action of that exhale. "Seifer, we're both tired. Let's call it a night, okay?" He tried to sound as unconcerned for Seifer as he could.

"Sounds fine to me." Seifer slung his gunblade into it's holder and pushed his damp, sweaty hair out of his face with a shrug. It was bordering 10:00pm now. Squall turned to leave the room, after gathering up his belongings, but Seifer spoke in a hurry to talk to him before he could leave. "Hey!" He said in almost a yell.

"What?" The azure eyes Seifer had been avoiding all night finally collided with his cyan orbs.

"I have a question for you." He said coldly.

Squall crossed his arms over his chest and placed most of his body weight on one leg. "A question for me, huh?" He seemed amused.

With a growl of torture at having to ask Squall something, the blonde male pushed himself to speak. "Well...." His thoughts flushed him over causing him to stutter.  
"I-i-...."

"Spit it out already, Seifer." Squall said. "I mean, I don't have all night. Can what you want to ask me really be **that **hard to say?"

Seifer paused. He knew what he wanted to ask, after all. It wasn't that it was hard to ask Squall-well, anyone; it was just finding a way to phrase it just how he meant it to sound. The question Seifer meant to ask his rival was this:

What do you do for someone who's going to die?

It was as simple as it sounded. That was all he wanted to know. After finding out Hayner was going to die, Seifer Almasy had decided he was going to do all he could to keep the former holder of his affection alive and do whatever he could for him while he did live; but Seifer didn't want Squall finding out about this fact he had learned for fear of his rival getting involved. Though he had thought it over through out all of training and there was no one else he felt he could ask.

He couldn't ask Rai and Fuu, they would think he was being naive and they had always hated him and Hayner as a couple in Twilight Town.

He couldn't ask Quistis, she would overreact and act like Hayner's mother whenever she saw him.

He couldn't ask Zell, he hated his cousin way too much to try and help Seifer(whom he also hated).

His mind was made up. He had to ask his rival, his ultimate opponent, his equal in everything....Squall Leonheart. "It's not hard to say, as much as it is hard to phrase it."

"Well, try your best then." Squall tried his hardest not to laugh at how childish Seifer was acting. He knew what the blonde male wanted to ask was probably a joke and he'd end up being made a fool of, but he was willing to take that chance if he had to. It never bothered him being made fun of, after all.

The taller swordsman stared at the ground as though it were turning into a marvelous painting right before his eyes. He seemed almost not in this world anymore. Like his eyes saw what no other eyes could see among the floors and skies. "How....Would you make somebody's last days, weeks, or months good? I mean, if you knew someone only had a certain amount of time left to live, and that time was really short, what would you do for them?" His cheeks flustered at the look Squall was giving him now. "What?" Seifer said crossing his arms.

"Well, I would do the things I knew they'd like me to do first, I guess." Squall replied in a very confused tone of voice. "Then, I would ask them what they've always wanted and try and do that for them." He scanned Seifer over for a hint of an explanation. "Why?"

"No reason." Seifer walked over, pushed past Squall, and started off down the hallway. "Thanks Squall." He walked out the front door and headed back to his house.

--

Knock Knock Knock!

Hayner was suddenly awoken again from his slumber on the windowsill by three hard bangs on his door. His chestnut eyes opened wide to wake up and he scooted over and opened and wooden shield of his misery. "What do yo-Seifer?"

The older blonde male stood in the doorway with a nervious and worried shimmer in his cyan orbs. "Ummm hey. I need to talk to you, kid."

Hayner stepped aside and let him enter his small, messy room without a word. "Yeah, sure. What about?" The owner of the room, of course, knew what he wanted. He just prayed that he was wrong about it. He wasn't ready to tell Seifer what he wanted to know. "I mean, I have a good idea what you want, but......"

Seifer turned to set his stare upon Hayner with a look of regret that took away the boy's words. What was wrong with him? He looked so upset, so worried, so.......Sad.

"Tell me what happened when I left." Seifer's voice was shaking like the last leaf on an Autumn tree; his eyes were set with a confidence even he didn't know where from; but his heart ached. His heart ached at the fact he had caused someone he cared so much about so much pain. Never had he planned to hurt Hayner so badly in all his days; things just weren't going well for him.....for them, so he left and hoped the one who held his heart would be better off. He pushed the question a little more on Hayner.  
"Tell me what happened when I left, Hayner. I need to know."

"Life just crashed. Like I told you it would, Seifer!" Hayner sounded upset already. His voice shook with such pain, such misery that Seifer couldn't handle.

".Exactly?" He said firmly, as though to a small child. His eyes fell upon the ground to release the tension in his forehead and the growing ache in his chest.

If you've ever seen a worm writhe on the sidewalk then you can understand how Hayner felt when these words dripped from his love's mouth. "I.....I got kicked out of my apartment, lost my job, dropped out of school, got into some bad stuff for money, and lost everything. Is that what you wanted to hear?! You just wanted to know you were everything to me! Well Seifer, you got what you wanted."

Seifer turned back to face the other. "That's not it at all! I just want to be able to say I'm sorry and know what for."

The other was speechless. He couldn't understand what was going on. Seifer had abandoned him.....He had runaway from their relationship and never looked back. He had known damn well that Hayner needed him; after the tragedies Hayner had gone through, Seifer knew that his friends and his lover was all he had left. Seifer knew.....

_Hayner's life had been a horrible roller coaster of drama since the day he was born. When Hayner was seven his parents moved him away from all his friends, family, and school in Canada to move him to a small Japanese town, Twilight Town, for a job promotion his father had gotten. He was unhappy about the whole ordeal and didn't make a single friend in the first two years of being there. The same year the Rhodes family had moved to Twilight Town, Hayner's father had gotten into drinking and back into smoking. When drunk his father would beat and cut and even try and shoot Hayner and his mother in an angry fit when they didn't do exactly as he said. These beatings increased over the years and by the time Hayner was fourteen he was so used to it that no one, except his mother, could have ever known. When he was younger, Hayner _

_also aquired Bipolar Disorder and was on anti-depressants to treat it. Hayner had ended up with two friends, Pence and Olette, and was never really open with either of them about his personal life. Wheh Hayner was about fourteen he realized he had a crush on the self-appointed Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee leader, Seifer Almasy. He hid the crush very well, well until Seifer revealed to Hayner, in secret, that he liked the skater back. They had begun a secret relationship and Hayner moved out of his abusive father's house and in with Seifer without telling a word of this to his friends. After about two months of this secracy, Pence and Olette found out and confronted Hayner on it. He explained as best he could and they learned to except it. In a horrifying turn of events though, Seifer broke off the dating and kicked Hayner out of his house. Afraid to go back to his father, Hayner went to live with Struggle Champion, and his long-time crush, Setzer Gabbiani. _

_When his father hurt his mother, Emily, far too bad for him to take, Hayner went back to his house and became tangled in a furious arguement with his father. Everyone would find out the next day that the man Hayner called his father had shot his mother through the stomach with a shotgun and killed her and then had tried to kill Hayner. The police had come in time though and Mr. Rhodes had been put in an asylum for being a sociopath. The man had then, a few days later, shot himself through the head and died in his cell without anyone being able to figure out where the gun came from. Hayner was sent into a downward spiral at the loss of his mother and refused to go back to school. _

_Seifer, after hearing about his parents and being the only one at the school who knew about the abuse, went and told Hayner to come back and live with him. Hayner excepted. After living together for around a month, Seifer confessed he had broken up with Hayner out of fear of hurting the skater more than he had already been hurt. They talked the whole thing out and ended up giving dating another try. Everything seemed fine for them: they talked about their lives and pasts, they argued but always made it better, and even when life seemed to be good, Hayner always held a fear in the back of his mind of relationships. Even when Seifer tried to treat him like he had always wished he was treated, there was still that ache from the loss of his lovely mother. The dirty blonde skater tried to force himself to believe things would work out for the better though._

_After about a year, when Hayner was 16, Seifer and him had gotten into a horrible fight and Seifer had, after they tried to cool it off for a few days, left and never looked back. Hayner had always feared of him leaving, but never believed he would actually follow through. _

_Hayner Rhodes had found himself alone._

"Seifer......You don't have to--" Once again Hayner found himself unable to finish his sentence. It was true that Seifer was angry and had full rights to leave any time he wanted, but he had left Hayner with nothing but a broken heart and worn-out emotions.

Cyan hues stared deep into the smaller male's soul with such consideration and misery that it over whelmed him and Hayner went dropping to his knees and let his face fall into his large, rugged hands. "You.....J-just...."

"Hayner, what I did was wrong and I regret it now. Whatever happened to you can't be changed, but I want to do everything in my power to help you live again. I want you to feel the liveliness I know you once did. I've seen that spark, that flame, that burning passion for life in your eyes so often."

Hayner couldn't speak. He gazed up into those long forgotten orbs and the fountain inside tried it's hardest not to overflow.

"I mean," The swordsman went on, "...you've always been so happy. Even when you were upset it was always a lively rage or sadness. Hayner Rhodes, if you will let me, I want to make your life as wonderful as you've made mine."

A spilling of emotion sent the skater's heart fluttering and as Seifer leaned into a squat in front of him, Hayner felt his heart pounding.

"Hayner......" His eyes fell shut as Seifer spoke his name so kindly. "I'm sorry."

Seifer Almasy leaned in towards Hayner, his eyes fell shut, and those cinnamon hues squeezed as tight as they could force themselves to shut. Warm breath danced around the small male's face as Seifer didn't stop leaning towards him. Hayner finally realized Seifer would finally be near him again. Seifer's warm lips would finally be against his again. The one thing he wished for in all the world would be his. As their lips barely touched together-

**"Haaaaaaaaaayner!!!!!!!! Come down staaaaaaaaiiiiiirs!!!!!" **Zell's voice, more aggravating than usual, rang out from below.

With a groan of dismay, the other resident shouted back just as loudly, "Whhhhhaaaaaaat?!?!"

"You have a visitor. You're stupid manager is at the door!!!!!!!!" He replied.

After whispering a "sorry, I have to" to Seifer, Hayner charged down the stairs, wiped the small glisten of water away from his eyes, and walked calmly to the door.

Seier sighed and walked, in a leisurely pace, down the stairs and leaned against the wall at the bottom. He heard a familiar voice ring out.

"I just brought those papers over from the office and I need you to sign them off for me, so I can take them in to confirm you'll be there."

"Is that....." Seifer walked across the hallway and over to the door, where the tall man from earlier, Victor Haddings, was standing with his arm around Hayner with a playful smile on his face. "Mr Haddings?" Seifer leaned on one leg and crossed his arms.

The man laughed warmly and let go of Hayner, placed a stack of papers in his hands, and strutted over to the couch. "So, that guy from earlier is hanging here, I see." He said with another chipper laugh escaping his lips. "Pleasure to see ya again, Almasy." Seifer nodded respectfully at hearing his name.

Hayner shut the door and wandered over to find a pen and then a seat where he could sign the papers Victor had handed him in comfort.

--

A little while later, as Victor rambled on about an interesting(though not to Seifer) story about a club girl, Hayner had finished the paper signing and was falling asleep, the boss finally stumbled upon mentioning something Seifer had heard nothing about; or as he was saying:

"Yup. She was even cheaper than little mister I-need-food-so-pay-me-well over here." As he spoke he did a head motion over towards Hayner, who was now most likely asleep. "Cheapest hoe I even met." As he was about to go on about his cheap prostitute, Seifer cut him off and sat forward with his eyes set on Victor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was a cheap-ass girl." He said with a grin.

"No no!" Seifer tried again, "What do you mean he was cheaper than..." He motioned at Hayner as Mr Haddings had previously done.

Victor's eyes grew wide and he dropped his head and shook it violently back and forth. "Ohhhh nothing."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN!" For some odd reason, the Almasy boy was suddenly stricken with a rage he could not deny. He had a wonderfully horrible idea what Victor had meant, but he refused to believe it was true. The words Hayner had said earlier rang into his mind: "I got kicked out of my apartment, lost my job, dropped out of school, got into some bad stuff for money, and lost everything." The words "got into some bad stuff for money" rang the loudest in his mind.

"Okay okay, chill out, man." The manager whispered. "What I meant was that, even though I propably shouldn't be telling you this, when Hayner needed some money....He, well...."

"Tell me!" He barked again.

"He got into the sexing business. Or in better terms....He was a whore."

----

**Sorry I took so long to update guys. Not like anyone really reads this, but you never know. Hopefully the next chapter will get done soon. I've been working on another ****fic**** lately though, so it might take some time. Just....Bare with me here. Thanks for reading. *waves* See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
